The Estate
by ohsweetnightingale
Summary: Thrust into a world where Dominance is bred and submission is paid for, Ana discovers her inner desires at The Estate with a stranger.


_This is a lemon one-shot. It deals with some reluctance and is graphic. I like to explore nuanced characters and situations particularly those of the wealthy. I find their world such a playground to explore platforms of sex and all it's many facets. Enjoy. _

**The Estate**

"How's your evening thus far Miss Steele?" Ana smiled at George's question as if he drove the roads to a bar where she was meeting friends instead of a location unfamiliar to her.

"Dark." She replied with a slight smirk and he responded with a low chuckle. Her fingers inadvertently curled under the black suede of the blindfold eager to tear it off and see where he was driving. Tonight was different. A new house judging by the difference in timing and speeds. She could feel the curves of the road pull her body with its momentum as the sweet smell of luxury leather surrounded her. As usual George picked her up in the Bentley Mulsanne. When she climbed in, the blindfold sat with the envelope containing her itinerary for the night.

_Ana, _

_Please ascend the stairs and enter the first room to your right. Ready yourself in the usual attire. Bidding will begin approximately at 9:00pm. _

_Elena_

As the smooth but masculine hum of the engine roared with the heavy foot of George's on the pedal she grew calm, excited even. Her schedule now afforded her more nights and weekends to work. With her father in the hospital and her mother uncaring of their situation, the burden of medical bills fell on her. Really, these weekends were an escape from the fear of losing Ray to a cancer spreading quicker than wildfire. Biting the inside of her cheek viciously, she screamed at her head to focus elsewhere. She could feel the tears threatening to appear.

"New house George?" She asked eager for conversation, filler of the silence or to at least silence her exhausting thoughts.

"Yes Ma'am." He spoke in a curt and professional manner. She imagined his tie perfectly in place as he glanced back to her covered eyes.

"That's exciting."

"Yes, Ma'am." He replied as she felt the car began to slow, the sound of the window's descent, and the high tempered sounds of a code being applied. The routine pacing's of her heart begun as they climbed a driveway that could easily stretch four city blocks in Seattle. Excitement twinged with fear surged through her as the car rolled to a stop and George exited the car. The awakening of her sight feasted on an estate much more beautiful than the one prior they generally worked at. Her hand tightened around George's as he helped her onto the paved cobblestone driveway.

"Wow." She breathed and she met George's kind eyes with a smile.

"Thank you George. I'll see you in the morning." He kissed her cheeks in a fatherly manner, well as much as one can in their situation. Since the beginning, he's driven her to every party. They mastered the art of superficial conversation that never truly ventured into what she does inside the four walls he transports her to. George drove away and she traced the rough edges of the brick siding. A renovation she imagined as it was reminiscent of an old French estate. Moving her fingers to the brilliant mahogany of the two large French doors, she breathed in the beauty of its architecture…it's wealth. This estate, it moved her. The splendor of its build, the novel feeling of an unfamiliar estate set her heart aflame with excitement. She knew not all the women felt this way. Ana struggled with clients for the first couple months especially since her limits were a much longer list than the other girls who served Elena. But now, she had a waiting list and some specifically requested her for numerous parties some she had to turn down because of her father's schedule that was only a luxury because of her client list.

The knob shifted gently under her grasp like a well-oiled hinge and she crossed the expanse of a black and white checkered floor. Elegantly complemented with white walls and what looked like the original hardwood trim, the wall décor told more of a story than any of the walls. Pictures of some of music's greats such as Beethoven, Bach, and if she remembered correctly from her college class Brahms. She smiled as she ascended the stairs studying every wall of original masterpieces, the blatant display of wealth but they had good taste.

"Ana." Kate waved from across the room as she entered what looked like an upstairs study. Books lined the shelves that lined the entire room and her heart inflated with a sense of connection as she scanned the tattered spines.

"Hey, you need to get ready. Bids start soon." Kate rushed her as she tore her eyes away from her passion. Ana pulled her robe from the hanger and followed Kate into the bathroom.

"So, how was your date?" Ana asked as she stripped her jeans and t-shirt. Eyeing her reflection, she studied her body for any imperfections besides her usual insecurities.

"Oh, boring. What isn't when you're used to this?"

"No kidding." She exhaled as she undid the hooks of her bra and slid her thong down her legs. The usual toiletries lined the bathroom countertop and she plucked the lotion from its place between the perfume and the soap. Razors weren't needed. The regular girls were inspected weekly and their salon appointments monitored to make sure that waxes were being given and tweezers being used.

"Let's go Pollyanna!" Kate smacked her playfully on the ass as she tied her blush chiffon robe tightly around her waist. Running a brush through her hair, she loosened her curls as the bristles teased the curls into soft waves. Backing away from the mirror, she scanned herself. The Jenny Packham chiffon robe hung, as it should in undulating waves of soft fabric. Her hair fell in similar pattern down her back and she moved some strands forward with her nude colored manicured hands. That was also a requirement. When you were being bid on by the wealthiest men (and women) in Seattle, there was no room for anything other than aesthetic perfection.

She gathered with the other ladies back in the study as Elena judged each one of them individually. Tonight was a good night, she thought as only two out of the 8 women failed inspection. Ana disliked Elena. She couldn't say hate because truly Elena had never done anything to cement that kind of reaction but she also thought there were better ways to motivate them than the harsh and insulting criticism. Lord knows some of the women were soon on their way to a night of it.

They lined up and walked single file down the grand hallway easily comparative to an art gallery with what hung to the gold painted walls. With iron chandeliers lighting their descent to the grand ballroom, she hated that she'd have to pull up her hood soon and hide her scenery. She could hear the scattered voices of the men and women inside along with the clearing of a male's throat and the announcement of their arrival. There was a tangible feel to the excitement smothering the room. Ana flipped through the names of her clients wondering who she'd be entertaining tonight but slowly brought her minds work to a halt as she felt someone watching her. It sounded odd, she knew considering they were all watching them but something felt different tonight. One by one, they were introduced, bid on and cleared to the rooms. As she heard her name announced, she walked towards Elena and removed her hood. A flitter of chatter erupted as she waited to be bid on. She smiled once and then lowered her head waiting for the auction of her company. She'd long lost her anxiety about it, her guilt and feelings of being reduced to an object. Desperate times didn't seem to cater to her dignity.

"Mine." A low voice resonated seeming to fill and silence the entire room. No price, no responding arguments, and no chastising of the attendee. He demanded and received as only a couple of disappointed sighs surrounded her as Elena led her from the room.

"But." She started to protest and Elena's arm tightened around hers.

"Don't worry, you'll get paid much more than any other night I can guarantee you."

"There was no bidding." She replied.

"Because no one dared." Elena quipped back with a finality she let settle. They ascended the stairs again but she was led past the study and to the west wing of the home. They finally paused outside of two large oak doors. Ana stood with confusion as Elena left her without any explanation. She twined her hands nervously before reaching to open the door.

"Hello?" She asked melodically despite the anxiety close to breaking her façade.

_Holy freakin beautiful. _

It was the master suite of the home. The luxe design was intoxicating. A king sized four-post bed, one that she undoubtedly believed had to be custom designed was positioned against the far wall with velvet drapes tied to each post.

"Drink?" She heard a deep voice ask and she swiveled to see a much younger man than she was used to standing at the fireplace across from the bed. He stood at 6 foot 4 she guessed in a tailored suit, his gray eyes roaring with the same intensity as the fire before him.

"Um, no thank you." He nodded with indifference before moving to a leather wingback chair and gesturing to the one across from him.

"Please sit then." Ana strode towards the chair, feeling the heat of the fireplace warm her as she sat.

"I find you curious." He commented raking his eyes with obvious licentious thought but then met her eyes with aloof expression. His hair was perfectly combed and his face cleanly shaven.

"I find myself confused." She replied and he smirked before extending his hand.

"Christian." She shook his hand aware of the heat that seemed to penetrate her skin and climb throughout her entire body. It was the way he looked at her again with a predatory hunger much more intense than any other she had seen.

"Ana as I'm sure you know."

"Yes." He answered drawing in a swallow of his drink before setting it on the table beside him. "Do you know what goes on in the other rooms of the girls?" Ana narrowed her eyes searching for an answer to appease him but also to maintain some privacy.

"I've heard some stories."

"I've yet to hear anything about what goes on with your clients."

"What makes you think you are entitled to such information in the first place?" She spat back at his audacity.

"Considering this is my business…" He lulled back with a condescending smirk. Great. Just great. She managed to feign a sympathetic expression, which only made his smirk turn into a smile.

"Men and women are here to be dominant. We give them women like you to satisfy needs that don't exactly fit societal norms of sexuality and companionship."

"You don't have to sell me. I'm here."

"Yes, but out of all the stories, I haven't heard of your exchanges; although, I do hear one continuous response. You've never had sex with a client."

"No." She sat straighter.

"It's not what they come to me for nor what I provide." He sat forward, resting his palm on her knee.

"And what is it that you provide?"

"Companionship." She answered routinely and feeling his hand tightens around her thigh.

"You are my most successful submissive yet you test everything I know about this business." She didn't know how to respond. He was unusually calm, unhurried, and she wasn't sure where the night was going.

"What are your needs Christian?" She questioned trying to diverge the conversation into something a little more concrete for her to work from.

"Much more than you can handle Ana." He replied with a certainty even she couldn't break. It irritated her. The entire night irritated her. She hated change. "Hmmm, maybe not."

"Tell me, are you a virgin? You still retain some innocence in your expressions."

"No."

"What do you like sexually?"

"Men." Was all she answered with before folding her hands in her lap. "What about you?"

"I like to push women past their limits. I like to restrain and fuck them while they tell me to stop because the pleasure is too much." She squirmed in her seat at his blunt response, which only seemed to widen his smile again.

"Is that what you like? All of these men… are you waiting for the one that says fuck your limitations and throws you on that bed, tears your panties off and fucks you hard while you try to convince yourself you don't like being fucked like a slut." Her mouth agape, she stood fast distancing herself from Christian. Her heart hammered in her chest threatening the delicate bones of her ribcage.

"Excuse me?" He stood following her. She hated how aroused she felt, the guilt she felt about the desires he just forced her to face, and the fear that he might actually act on it.

"I've been watching you since Elena first convinced me to allow you to test. I had no confidence that a woman could survive with the refusal of sex and then here you are pulling in ten thousand dollars a night. You must have needs Ana." He moved closer, removing his tie and suit coat before meeting her. His hands grabbed fistfuls of her hair as he jerked her towards him.

"Now would be the time to tell me to stop." He breathed as she felt the tip of his tongue lick the lobe of her ear. He was utterly domineering, a virile specimen of man that she hadn't met yet. Even the wealthy hid behind the confidence of their money and power while neither of those seemed to factor into his demeanor. His confidence was raw and uninhibited. Her hesitation fueled him as he spun her around.

Thrust against the wall, she felt the cool touch of the hard surface pressed against her cheek.

"Christian."

"This is what you wanted isn't it?" He spoke sharply into her neck as his hands snaked up the column of her throat and grabbed a fistful of hair. The pain stung as he tightened his grip but she shivered as he ran his hard length against her ass causing a deeper and hotter heat to pool at her hips.

"I plan to fuck you as hard and as long as you imagined me to." Starting to shake her head she pressed both palms against the wall but failed to push them both away. She felt a sharp pain attack her scalp as he threw her onto the bed and he was immediately on her, pinning her legs apart and threading his fingers through hers as she struggled. The invasion of his hand inside of her both terrified her and threatened an orgasm at the same time.

"God, feel you." He respired with appreciation as his fingers slid deeper into her. The pads of his pointer and index massaged her with a flurry of movement.

"Christian." She breathed into the comforter of the bed this time more with pleasure than the fear. The calm disablings of his belt buckle and zipper resumed her struggle making her frantic in her need of escape.

"You're inept struggle is making me harder. Don't pretend you don't want me." The thick and expensive Egyptian fabric muffled her groan as his fingers drove into her. His free hand curled tighter around hers, his knuckles white and the veins in his forearms exposed by rolled white sleeves protruded with every nerve singing thrust. Harder, deeper, and with no remorse he finger fucked her into a mind-blowing orgasm.

Without even a second to compose herself or think about what just happened he flipped her over onto her back and tore off her robe. The stormy gray in his eyes forced her fear to bubble to the surface again. He clenched his jaw as he raked his eyes over her creamy pale skin and her fully erect nipples. Studying his reaction to her, he almost looked pained like he didn't want her at all. Her hands moved to cover herself but he pinned them back down almost bruising her wrists.

"Please." She whimpered and the corners of his lips turned up slightly in amusement.

"This turns you on." He breathed into her neck. "I can feel your tight nipples against my chest and your heart race. So…is it please no? Or is it Please yes?"

The enjoyment in his voice pissed her off so she refused to answer and instead turned her head and closed her eyes. Would her rejection really work? Did she really want him off her?

No. She wanted him exactly where he was, she just didn't want him to know that nor could she admit that the struggle turned her on. That by telling him no and having him continue anyways built a white fire inside her hips that ached to be released. Damn it she was a submissive. She knew their safe words. She had full confidence he'd stop if she used them…maybe.

"Don't move your arms. If you move them, I'll tie you up.." He added with a flick of his wet tongue on her wrist. She shivered and her eyes flipped open at the mention of being tied up.

"Don't look so scared. I'd make you enjoy it. Well, you wouldn't have a choice now would you?"

She shook with all her restraint as she curled her fingers around the comforter and clenched tightly. He took a nipple into his mouth sucking until pleasure turned into a sharp pain and he popped it from his mouth before enveloping the other. Her chest rose violently as his lips pursed over the sensitive bud and then bit down. She hissed and he groaned his approval as he left a shiny wet trail down her stomach. His breath danced across her skin with a scorching heat.

Instinctively she closed her legs. The idea of having his face so close to her sex panicked her. The intimacy of the act was too much and she had never let anyone do it. Or maybe she had never met anyone who wouldn't let her say no.

"Open your legs."

When she ignored his demand he took his palms against her knees and forced them down.

"You smell so good and I can see how wet you are." He breathed against her sex increasing her humiliation at the act. No doubt it turned him on to humiliate her. She just never thought it would have the same effect on her.

He stroked her over and over with long slow and wet passes of his tongue. He wanted to prolong her discomfort at having him down there giving her only enough pleasure for her to enjoy it but not enough to completely distract her. In frustration, she groaned. His mouth covered her completely, sucking her clit, flicking it incessantly with his tongue, and when she tried to crawl away from him because the pleasure was too much to bear he snaked both hands under her thighs and pressed down on her stomach holding her in place. She writhed uncontrollably as he not once took his mouth from her. Her hands clung to the comforter with a death grip as she rose up and almost curled herself over him to try to part herself from him but he held her sex against his mouth tighter.

She came into his mouth as he watched her and she watched him, the minute movements of his jaw as he continued taking her clit between his teeth and massaging it roughly with his tongue.

"Oh my god! Christian stop!" She begged almost crying. The pleasure was too much. It felt like her body was being ravaged by it and he still wouldn't take his mouth away. He softened his tongue against her but it still was too much.

"Please!" His hand covered her mouth and forced her on her back again muffling her cries as he devoured her pussy his other hand still holding her hips and keeping her sex pasted to his mouth. Tears trailed her cheeks as the sensations of the heat of his breath enveloping her entire sex, her wetness escaping his mouth and trailing the in-between area, and the absolutely painful yet beyond pleasurable orgasm he ripped from her.

He finally let her go, her sex throbbing from his mouth and then aching with his absence.

"Please." She begged again and for what she wasn't quite sure, she just knew she needed him to hold her in some gentle way, to kiss her without it feeling wrong. He seemed confused totally out of his element. She sat up slowly, her completely naked against him fully dressed. His mouth still shiny from her cum, she took his face in her hands and licked his chin softly before measuring his reaction. Christian looked detached almost as if it hurt him for her to be so soft and gentle. She wondered if he ever had this. Her tongue tasted herself as she moved it now over the top of his lips. He started to pant slightly and she straddled him now. She pressed a soft kiss against his lips as she became overwhelmed by the scent of herself clinging to him.

"Don't." He spoke quietly but surely and she smiled warmly. How different their limits were. Her tears touched his cheeks as she kissed him again, taking her tongue and slowly massaging her way into his mouth. Finally he relented and kissed her back, his arms nervously pulling her closer against him. His white cotton shirt teased her nipples as they explored each other's mouths, their tongues a dance of restraint and content. She moved her hips against his erection and they both released sighs of pleasure. Button by button, she worked to remove his shirt and finally felt the heat of his chest against hers, the touch of his skin, and the curls of the hair that lightly decorated it. Raking her hands down his chest, they moved down his hard defined abdominals. She pressed her palms against his pectorals and hinted at her desire to have him lay down. He guided them both down slowly, their tongues more sensual than hurried. Ana moved her lips to his cheek as her forehead met his and they both struggled to catch their breaths. With light feathery kisses she moved closer to his ear and whispered.

"Please let me do this."

He didn't say anything so she continued her exploration down his chest. She pulled a nipple into her mouth and sucked gently moving her tongue languidly around the erect bud. His restraint was almost corporeal in a cloud that had her hesitantly continuing. She felt his hands grasp her arms digging his fingers as if debating making her stop.

"Fuck." He hissed as she shattered his moment of indecision by taking his nipple between her teeth and biting down. In a split second she found herself on her back again, her arms pinned above her head.

"I can't." He growled claiming her mouth and driving his tongue into her like he might die if he didn't. They both were being pushed past their limits becoming paralyzed by moments when they struggled with their desires. She couldn't lie to herself. It turned her on, set her body aflame when he took complete control over her and she tested him with soft caresses. He knew it and he enjoyed it. She recognized how much he hated to admit he liked it, she could relate. She moaned against his mouth, slowing the passes of his tongue with hers until it turned to a heavy yet intimate meeting of mouths and their breaths.

He moved her forcefully up the bed, positioning her into a seated position back against the headboard. He keeled over her, pulling his cock out as he rid the rest of his clothing. The head already glistening with pre-cum, she licked the formed drop from him before taking him in her hands. He grabbed them and pinned them back down.

"Do you need me to tie you up?" Under hooded lids, she looked up at him and shook her head. His hand moved through her head again and she prepared herself for what she knew would be a brutal violation of her mouth. Her excitement peaked.

"Open your mouth."

She did as she was told extending and widening her jaw until she saw the beginnings of a smile on his masculine face. Slowly at first, she felt his cock invade her. She moved her tongue against the underside of his shaft as he pushed more in.

"Take it all in…Just like that. Good girl." He growled in appreciation. Deep throating her and holding her there, he finally began to move. Each thrust became harder and faster fucking her mouth with animalistic movement. Her breathing grew rapid and unsteady but she forced herself to focus.

"Fuck yourself." He ordered and her fingers moved past her swollen lips still too sensitive but she obeyed. Fuck, she was wet. Her fingers slow at first worked themselves up to the same speed he fucked her with.

"Fuck yes." He groaned and she moaned feeling the tsunami of an orgasm approach. Their wet sounds of fucking surrounded them both until she reached another mind-blowing orgasm before he abruptly pulled out of her mouth. He forced her on her stomach and entered her from behind. The thrusts weren't gentle or slow. He fucked her hard and fast.

"Oh my god." She cried into her hair covering her face.

"You like that don't you?" He asked with a hard slap on her ass. He gave her four consecutively enough for her to tear up and yet never did her safe words even cross her mind. She loved it. She'd heard stories from the other girls but this was nothing like they'd described. The pleasure lessened the pain while the pain heightened the ecstasy. He drove into her with more intensity sending slapping sounds into her ears.

"What do you need Ana?" He asked harshly, his breath stinging the side of her neck. She was breathless, unable to form speech right away..

"Turn me over." For as dominant as he was he obeyed but not without his own demands. He tied her wrists with a black silk tie to the post of his bed ordering her to hold the post with her hands. She did and she was glad she did because he fucked her harder than he did before. Her fingers dug into the wood as she struggled not to scream. His abs undulated with each thrust; sweat trailing down his body in languid rivulets. His fingers dug into her hips as he pulled her to meet each thrust bordering on the edge of painful as he fucked her so deep. Her ass felt raw rubbing against the soft fabric of his comforter but it only helped her arousal. It felt so wrong to enjoy it, to enjoy him but so right at the same time.

"God, your close." And she came with his dirty talk, gripping him in an orgasm that seemed to rip her from her body. She transcended and felt the peak of her orgasm with complete paralysis before being thrust back into reality.

"Fuck Ana." He buried himself in her and held her there attacking her mouth as he lost himself to his orgasm. She felt his chest tremble against hers as she slowly but surely relaxed their kiss. She filled it with deep appreciation of giving her everything she never knew she wanted. And after a minute, she felt him respond the same way. His tongue made lazy passes against hers as she felt his fingertips begin to loosen her restraints. Once free, she twined her hands into his hair running them gently against his scalp. They kissed like that for a while with him still inside her like they had all the time in the world to just _be. _

He fucked her four more times after that until he collapsed next to her falling into the same languorous kissing they enjoyed before. They both fell asleep, legs and arms woven in front of the fireplace with nothing but a sheet to cover them both.

Ana woke sore. Her wrists had the indentations of her restraints, her ass felt raw, and her sex felt bruised but God was she sated. Christian was nowhere to be found. It didn't surprise her although it did hurt a little. She gathered the sheet and wrapped it around herself before heading out onto the balcony. The fresh air would feel good. Opening the French door, she smiled at the view. A thick dense span of woods filled her vision, green as ever in the peak of the summer and fresh from rain. She could smell the scent of rain still lingering in the air.

"You're up." She heard him say from behind her and she turned to see him in sweatpants sans shirt. He went to the opposite corner of the balcony gazing out at the woods.

"You claimed me last night didn't you?" She asked watching the corner of his mouth slide up. She nodded in acceptance.

"You did in front of everyone for a reason."

"None of them will defy me by seeking you." He answered giving her the exact response she'd been thinking about all morning.

"I quit." She sighed and his smile grew wider and brighter.

She approached him slowly but he kept his gazed fixed elsewhere but on her.

"You knew it would happen."

"I hoped it would."

"Why?" Now he shrugged but she could see his shoulders tense up. Watching him she finally realized why.

"Even if it cost you, you chose to give me one night to…"

"Make sure no one else had you, ever again."

"Ever again?" She scoffed. He turned quickly, his face drawing the same hard expression she witnessed numerous times the night before.

"Yes. I made it so you could never come any other way. I gave orgasms and ripped them from you last night so you'd never be able to get off from anyone else. I gave you everything you've ever wanted."

"Yet you knew I wouldn't stay." Christian's lips thinned.

"You will." He declared and she hated to admit that he might be right. She wouldn't do it for money as crazy as that sounded. But he awakened something in her, something that felt natural yet unexplored. And then she remembered exactly what she gave him. He wanted to be egotistical about his givings, she decided to follow suit. She stepped behind him and snaked her arms around his chest, giving his shoulder a small bite and then a kiss.

"I listen." She spoke after he finally relaxed into her embrace.

"What?"

"I listen to my clients. I validate their feelings and then I hold them just like this. Not even naked. Some people just have a strong desire to be heard and to be held." She moved her hands to his shoulders and forced him to turn.

"But you knew that. I bet you have cameras in every room. And that's exactly what you wanted."

"I wanted more and I got it." He spoke proudly.

"Don't demean me. I'll let you do it in bed but not in conversation." She replied taking his hand and leading him back to the bed.

"Just lay and talk with me." He hesitantly lay down, allowing her to rest her head on his chest. She felt his hand rest at her head.

"I was with you last night not for money."

"Okay." He agreed before adding, "Where do we go from here?"

"We just take one day at a time and see how it goes." It was the only answer she could give, the only one she felt confident in.

"You're mine." She sensed a certain amount of questioning in his tone but his dominance outweighed the rest of it.

"Yes, on one condition."

"What?" He stiffened.

"You fire Elena." He laughed, a sound that resonated deep from his belly.

"Deal."


End file.
